The present disclosure relates to the technologies of computers, image processing, positioning, navigation and mobile communication, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for photo-based positioning.
In recent years, location-based services have been developed rapidly. For example, in sites such as a large shopping mall, a library, a tourist spot, a parking lot, a campus, an airport, a hotel, a warehouse, etc., a user needs to determine his/her own precise location to obtain various location-based services such as guide service provided by a service provider.
Currently, the main technology for location-based service is Wi-Fi based positioning technology whose main principle is as follows. A certain number of Wi-Fi access points are pre-arranged within for example a certain site described in the above, and predetermined sampling spots are selected with some distribution degree within the site. Received signal strength (RSS) from each Wi-Fi access point is measured at those sampling spots, and the received signal strength is converted to distance to each Wi-Fi access point, so as to determine the positional coordinates of each sampling spots. The positional coordinates of those sampling spots are stored in a library as base positional data. In practical applications, when a user's Wi-Fi device measures the RSS of signals received from different Wi-Fi access points within the spot, the user's Wi-Fi device sends the measured RSS values to a remote server. The remote server compares the measured RSS values with the base positional data stored in the library to obtain the data on the location of the user's Wi-Fi device, and sends the data of the location to the user's Wi-Fi device.